School: The Final Frontier
by ShyOne21
Summary: Next chapter in the Izzyverse. Isabelle starts kindergarten.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Izzy and even she has a mind of her own so I can't take responsibility for her.

Author's Note: I'm glad people seem to be liking what I'm dishing out, that's all I hoped for. This is a bit more serious than my previous fics as it chronicles the morning before Izzy's first day of Kindergarten. Anyway I hope you continue to enjoy and review!

**Santana's POV**

"Brittany are you sure she has to start today? I mean we can keep her at home and she can go to work with me, me and the others at the office are smarter than any teacher she could possibly have. Matthew the accountant can teach her math, Lisa the secretary can teach her how to read and write, ooh and type. Ryan the mail boy can be her Phys. Ed. Teacher, he runs up and down flights of stairs all day." Santana looked at her wife pleadingly as she sat at their kitchen table anxiously.

Brittany remained at the counter, shaking her head as she prepared two steaming cups of coffee. One was set down in front of the already jittery woman (she'd secretly made it a decaf) while she nursed the other cup herself. "San don't be ridiculous. Yes, she has to go. Don't make to big a deal out of this, if you freak out then Izzy will freak out and the two of you freaking out together is never a good thing."

Santana sipped on her decaf, chewing her lip nervously as she looked down into the cup. "How am I not supposed to freak B? Our baby girl is starting Kindergarten today! This isn't daycare, she won't be playing with blocks and waiting around for naptime. We're not dropping her off at ten and picking her up at one! We're dropping her off at eight and she's stuck there until three! Three! Britt, Izzy hates being cooped up."

Worried brown eyes looked up into her wife's eyes as Brittany leant forward and put a hand on Santana's knee. "I know S, I know this is big for her and for us but it'll all be just fine. Just relax, breath in and out. Envision yourself on Old McDonald's Farm."

Santana raised her eyebrow and sighed, taking another sip and beginning to calm a bit. "We've never been without her for more than a few hours at a time and now she'll be gone for seven hours a day, five days a week. And w-what about the other kids, what if they tease her? I won't be there to protect her Britt." Brittany moved forward into her wife's lap, hugging her close as the Latina's breath hitched. Santana clung to Brittany, eyes watery but no tears spilling.

"Oh San, we'll get used to it. She'll get used to it. You know her, she's strong like her Mami. If any of those kids give her lip she's not just going to sit back and take it, she'll fire back. She learned from the best." Brittany gently gripped Santana's chin, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her lips drawing a smile from her.

The Latina nodded, turning her head to drop a kiss on the blonde's cheek and hugging her close. "Thanks for this. I know I'm being all stupid and emotional but I can't help it. I'll get over it." Their lips met again, the kiss slowly deepening as they got lost in each other. They broke apart when they heard the sound of tiny footsteps drawing ever closer.

Both women acted as if nothing had just happened, as if Santana hadn't been on the verge of pulling her daughter out of school and having her educated in a law office. Brittany got up to pick a bowl and spoon out of the cabinet, setting them down as Isabelle walked into the kitchen dressed in a long-sleeved red and white baseball shirt, yellow and blue pajama pants, mismatched socks, and her light up sneakers. Unaware of the looks her mothers were giving her she hopped up into her seat at the kitchen table. "Fruity Loops please!"

With her eyes still focused on her daughter, Brittany grabbed the Fruit Loops from the top shelf and put them in front of Isabelle while Santana passed her the milk. The five year old muttered a quick thank you and began pouring the milk, kicking her feet and humming as she began to munch on her breakfast. Brittany took another sip of her coffee before broaching the subject. "Uhm Izzy, sweetie, why aren't you dressed for school?"

"Oh I am. You and Mami told me to wear what feels comfortable so I did. I was gonna wear my Batman mask but that'd be weird looking." She obliviously continued her meal. Once she was done eating and much to Izzy's dismay Santana took her back to her room to change into something a bit more suitable (The long sleeve stayed but the pajamas were replaced with jeans and the light up sneakers with white sneakers. However, the socks remained mismatched, on this Isabelle wouldn't budge).

Much too soon for Santana's liking it was time for them to take Izzy to school and in no time the three of them were parked in front of Maxon Elementary School. As Brittany and Santana walked Isabelle towards the school steps they advised her on proper school manners.

"Now remember, only raise your hand if you know the answer."

"Be polite during lunch, chew all your food before swallowing, elbows off the table, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Don't talk while the teacher's talking. And don't be a smart ass."

"Santana! Language!"

"I get it! I know how to behave, geez. I'll see you both after school." The five year old blonde rolled her eyes, ponytail bobbing as she turned away from her bickering mothers as she walked towards the door. Before she made it to far Santana rushed forward and hugged her tight. With red cheeks Izzy hugged her back and welcomed the small goodbye kiss on the forehead from Brittany before waving back at them and heading through the doors. Neither woman said a word as they headed back home, Santana fighting the urge to make a u-turn.

**Izzy's POV**

Izzy woke up that morning terrified of what was to come. Today would be her first day of school and mama had explained to her that it was kind of like daycare except it was longer and someone would be teaching her a bunch of things like reading, writing, and math. Isabelle wasn't sure how much they could teach her, she already knew how to read and write a little, she knew her ABCs and she was pretty sure that two plus two equals four.

But she knew there was no way out of it so she dragged herself out of bed and picked her outfit, looking to be as comfortable as possible to make up for the strange new environment she'd encounter today. Once she had strapped her light up sneakers on she hopped off the bed and went to pick up her mask before reconsidering it and heading out the door. As she walked down the hallway Izzy began thinking of ways she could get out of going to school.

She was scared, when they took Isabelle to sign her up for the school she was blown away by the size. It was like a castle but instead of princesses and knights there was a bald man in a suit. There'd be so many new people there, so many people she didn't know. Aunt Rachel and Aunt Quinn said Dianna would be going there too but that didn't make her feel much better. What if the other kids didn't like her or made fun of her, she knew most girls didn't like Batman and Spider-Man like she did and that she sometimes said and did weird things. What if she didn't understand what they were trying to teach her. Sure she knew her ABCs but she still sometimes got lost around LMNOP (sometimes it sounded like Elmo to her). There were a lot of numbers too, how could she remember them all.

Izzy shook her head, trying to rid herself of all these thoughts knowing that the more she thought of it the more worried she'd get. There'd be enough time to worry once she got there. She stopped right outside the kitchen door when she overheard her mothers talking. "And w-what about the other kids, what if they tease her? I won't be there to protect her Britt." Izzy knew her mother rarely showed this much emotion and that she was one of the few things she ever worried about. The whole time Izzy thought she was the only one nervous but as she listened to them talk she could tell they were worried too.

It was then she decided that she'd be brave for them and not show them she was worried. If she was ok with it then they'd be ok with it and her Mama was right, she wouldn't let the other kids get her down. She was Isabelle Lopez, Superhero in training! She'd just have to look at school as the first step towards becoming a sidekick and then eventually some kind of superhero. Or a lawyer like her Mami, they beat the bad guys without capes. Plus they raked in the big bucks.

She was unhappy when they made her get changed, she thought she was supposed to be as comfortable as possible in whatever she wore to school. As she changed her mother gave her a weird look she couldn't place, Mami looked sorta sad but there was something else there. Maybe she was hungry. Still, she was changed and much to soon for her liking she was in the backseat on the way to school. She watched the city pass by, keeping her nerves in check as Mama just talked about one of the new dance students she had and Mami was mostly quiet.

The advice they gave her as they walked towards the steps had the undesired effect of only making her more nervous the closer they got to those big double doors that would lead her into the school and away from her parents. She'd had enough, "I get it! I know how to behave, geez. I'll see you both after school." Izzy knew it was slightly bratty but she was worried and the faster they left the sooner she could stop pretending not to be.

It took a lot not to cry when Santana hugged her. When she looked around at the other kids it looked like it was perfectly normal for kids and parents to cry on the first day of school but she wouldn't because Lopez's didn't cry. And because she didn't want them to cry. Brittany planted a kiss on her head and a moment later she was heading through those double doors into unfamiliar territory.


	2. Elementary School Explorer

Disclaimer: I don't own the television show Glee, any of their characters or any of the products that may be mentioned in this fic.

Author's Note: Chapter Two chronicles the trouble Izzy gets up to trying to get to her classroom.

Izzy looked down the hallway at all the kids already milling around. She noticed some of the other kids already seemed to know each other and she wished she could find Dianna in all this mess. Maybe she'd get lucky and they'd be in the same class. Batman backpack slung over her back she went in search of her best friend, having a hard time due to the multitude of parents and children of varying sizes.

This made things a bit harder as Izzy hadn't been gifted with Brittany's height and in fact it seemed that almost everyone was taller than her, even the kids her own age. Izzy looked up at the ceiling, for a moment considering how helpful being able to wall crawl would be. She was growing agitated she couldn't spot the other girl, she didn't think it would be this hard to spot argyle in a crowd.

She remembered how when she was over Dianna's house the previous week, Aunt Rachel had gleefully showed her the outfit Dianna would be wearing on her first day of school. It was a long denim skirt, knee high socks, and a multicolored argyle sweater vest Dianna had picked (much to Quinn's dismay Dianna also liked argyle). Izzy had looked back at Santana with wide eyes when Rachel said she'd bought an outfit for Isabelle to wear as well and before she emerged from the closet Izzy and Santana had bid their farewells.

Though she could still picture all the reds and yellows and magentas of the argyle monstrosity it seemed to Izzy that in the crowded hallway the sweater vest might work to hide the brunette five year old and Izzy wished she had thought to wear some kind of disguise or something to blend in. She'd be just like a Chameleon. Chameleons were cool, no one told them what color they could or couldn't be.

Lost in thoughts of argyle and chameleons Izzy didn't notice that she had walked beyond the mob near the entrance and was now in a part of the school she didn't recognize from when she was being enrolled. She looked ahead towards the empty hallway and then back towards the crowd, knowing she should go back to find Dianna or at least find out where her class was.

Instead she headed forward down the empty hallway, observing the display cases in front of every classroom. Some of them had trophies with Bees on top, there were award certificates, artwork, booklets, and other things. Izzy's eyes lit up when she saw a big Marvel Comics poster prompting kids to get out there and read. She looked right and left, contemplating taking the poster to add to her wall but before the thought had time to develop she heard chattering and saw two people exiting one of the classrooms and she dashed down the hallway, running through another pair of double doors. Neither adult gave her a second glance, caught up in their conversation.

'Phew, that was close. I'll get you next time poster!' was her only thought, wondering what she'd have to do to get the poster. She didn't want to steal it so maybe she had to read a lot to get it, and that would be easy. Izzy liked reading, not as much as Mama, Mami, Batman, and cookies, but it was still in the top ten. However now she was faced with a dilemma. She'd ran through a pair of double doors and now standing before her were two paths, a flight of stairs leading up and another leading down.

Once again before she could think things out she heard footsteps coming from upstairs and promptly bolted yet again running down the stairs to the landing and down the second set of stairs walking through yet another doorway. What lay before her was another long hallway, darker than the one upstairs but still had lots of rooms. She looked into one and saw a bunch of brooms and cleaning supplies, wondering if they offered some kind of cleaning class. She wouldn't be taking that one.

Another class had a bunch of black cases and what looked like a keyboard. Izzy was tempted to play it but didn't want to get on anyone's bad side on her first day (plus she was slightly worried about what was in those black cases, she had no clue what a tuba was but she was worried it might be big enough for her to fit inside). Her blue eyes lit up as she passed the next room, stopping in her tracks at what she saw inside. She took a few steps forward and gingerly pushed the door open as she walked inside.

"Woah. So many books." Izzy had never seen so many books in one place. She'd seen big books like the one's Mami sometimes had to read through but never this many books. She was in awe of the place and took careful, unsure steps towards a small cart full of books. "So this is where books live."

"That's right." said a voice interrupting Isabelle's thought process, causing the five year old to nearly jump out of her own skin. A middle-aged black woman poked her head out from behind the counter (which also had books shelved along the front) and smiled down at Isabelle. "Well hello there, you must be new." Isabelle just nodded and chewed her lip nervously. "Are you starting kindergarten today?" Another silent nod from the young blonde as the woman just laughed and walked out from behind the counter.

"Little lost then aren't you? You should be upstairs with the others, that's where they're handing out the class assignments." Izzy's eyes widened once again and her lips parted. She was worried about something like that happening! Now they wouldn't put her in a class and she'd have to go home and tell her parents she already messed up on the first day of school. Sensing the little girl's distress the older woman spoke up, "Oh no no, don't worry there dear. You won't get in trouble. In fact how about I take you to your classroom?"

Izzy was relieved but still shook her head and spoke for the first time. "I'm n-not supposed to go with strangers. Or follow packs of animals." The older woman laughed again and held out her hand "Well then, I'm Mrs. Grady, the librarian. And you are?"

"I'm Isabelle Lopez, the girl." Isabelle heard the lady laugh once again and wondered if it was ok to laugh that much in school. The another thought hit her, "What's a librar-, libar-, lirba-, ur whatever you just said you are. What's that mean?"

"Ah, well you see this is a library. Like you said, it's where the books live and librarians are the people who watch over the books." Mrs. Grady said with a nod and Isabelle nodded along with her. "Woah, so all these books are yours?" She looked around the room again in awe, thinking there must be more than a hundred books in here. "Haha well sort of. But you see the great thing about libraries is that people can come in and read books and they can even bring them up to the librarian and check them out."

"I remember one time my Aunt Tina yelled at Uncle Devon for checking someone out." Mrs. Grady nearly sputtered but contained herself. "No, not that kind of checking out. I meant that you can bring them up to me and I will let you take the book home with you so you can finish reading it and then you bring them back." Izzy looked back at the books again. "You mean I can check out all these books to read them and no one will yell at me."

"Well you can only take a few at a time but I think you get it." Izzy nodded and smiled, looking around at all the books. She couldn't wait to get a chance to look at all of them but then suddenly a loud bell rang throughout the school, causing her to jump. "What's that mean?"

Mrs. Grady stepped forward and held her hand out to the little girl who thought for a second before taking the offered hand. "It means we need to get you to your class right away." She picked up her bag from the floor and began walking, locking the door to the library behind her, making Isabelle feel better about the safety of the books. Mrs. Grady walked her all the way down the hallway, looking into several more rooms. The older woman told her that she'd unintentionally walked down to the right floor as the kindergarten classrooms were situated in the basement of the school.

She stopped in front of a classroom with Isabelle. "Ok, here are the three classrooms. This one here is my classroom." Izzy furrowed her brows in confusion. "Oh I forgot to tell you, I'm the librarian and I'm also one of the kindergarten teachers." Izzy smiled as Mrs. Grady reached into her bag and pulled out a small notebook., opening it up and frowning. "Unfortunately you don't seem to be in my class. But Mrs. O'Connor's class is that one right there." She pointed right across the hall but Izzy's pout stayed in place.

"There you are. I was looking all over for you." Izzy turned and smiled as she saw Dianna running up to her. She nearly pouted again when she got sight of her friend's argyle disaster but still gave her a hug. "I was looking for you too but you were a chameleon." Mrs. Grady gave the little blonde an odd look while Dianna just shrugged it off, used to her friend's odd comments by now. Mrs. Grady looked down at her list again "Are you Dianna Fabray-Berry?"

Dianna nodded and looked up at the woman expectedly. "Ah you are in my class. Come on in once you've said your goodbyes. Isabelle I can't wait to see you in the library again." She smiled warmly as she walked into the classroom. Izzy couldn't help but feel jealous of her friend but didn't have much time to think as more kids filtered into the classroom, entering one of the two kindergarten classrooms. "We'd better get to class, I'll see you at lunch. Have fun!" Dianna ran into the classroom and Izzy turned to walk towards hers.

She walked through the door, looking around at the kids already chattering at their desks and then at the old woman behind a big desk, flipping through her notebook. She kind of looked like a vulture which scared Izzy because she was pretty sure she was still small enough to be carried away by a bird of prey. She took a deep breath before walking towards an empty desk away from some of the other kids.

Mrs. O'Connor looked away from her notebook and up at all the children with her beady eyes which unnerved Izzy who still expected her to swoop down and grab one of them at any moment. Everyone quieted down when they noticed her stare and all Isabelle could think was that now school really begins.

AN: So this was originally supposed to be about Isabelle's first full day at school but then I started writing and this is what happened. See, Izzy has a mind all her own. I wanted her to quietly make her way to the classroom but she decided to explore instead. *Shrug* Hope it turned out well. Please review, I love hearing from you all.


	3. 3 Cows, 2 Pigs, 1 Bored Isabelle

Isabelle was certainly surprised when it turned out Mrs. O'Connor wasn't mean, simply demanding. She didn't yell, but Izzy figured that was mostly because she didn't need to. Everyone seemed intimidated by the older woman with her beady eyes and beak-like nose, looking ready to swoop down at any moment. The day was spent teaching them the alphabet (which Izzy already knew) and as well as getting them to write out simple words (like Dog or Car, which bored Izzy so she started illustrating the words as well. Needless to say Mrs. O'Connor wasn't entertained.)

School had started at 8:00 AM and by 11:00 AM Izzy was already bored of it. She knew all the letters and numbers they were being taught. Sure she had misspelled lawyer (loyer) and was told that plane and Bat-Plane didn't count as two words (which was ridiculous to Izzy because Bat-Planes were way better). Now Mrs. O'Connor was using farm animals to illustrate more words and numbers and now colors as well (4 Black and White Cows, 2 Pink Pigs, 5 Blue birds, 1 bored Isabelle).

She was trying to pay attention, really she was but it was hard to pay attention when she was being taught things she already knew. Her mind drifted across the hall, wondering if Dianna's class was getting the same boring lesson. Her thoughts drifted to the house of books down at the other end of the hallway, wondering if she'd have to climb the shelves to get to the books that were higher up. She thought about the poster upstairs that would one day be hers. And then of course when Mrs. O'Connor called on her, her only thought was 'Uh oh.'

"So Isabelle, you seem to think you don't need to pay attention. Now tell us the answer." Mrs. O'Connor looked at Izzy over her glasses as the little blonde gaped at her, looking at the board for any clue to what was being asked but all that was there were the same animals as before. Searching her mind for any way out of this (and momentarily trying to teleport away).

So without a clue what to say she stood up, "Three. The answer is three." and lied, lied, lied. She gulped as she waited, those beady eyes seemingly looking right into her very core but Izzy didn't let Mrs. O'Connor see her sweat, opting instead for an internal freak out. Though it was mere seconds it seemed like forever before Mrs. O' Connor finally said "That's right Isabelle. Looks like you were listening after all. Jordan! Quiet down and tell me what the answer to question number four is.", in her anxiety Izzy hadn't noticed that the questions were right on the worksheet Mrs. O'Connor had handed out earlier.

The hour passed in much the same manner, Izzy's mind wandering and the lesson continuing. She perked up momentarily when Mrs. O'Connor said it was time for something new but deflated when she switched the poster of a farm with one depicting a city square. Izzy sighed internally and began to wonder what her mothers were doing. Mama was probably dancing and Mami was most likely yelling at people (one of her favorite things to do. She wondered if Mami ever called someone a dirt bag like in all those cop shows she wasn't supposed to be watching.)

Isabelle piped in with answers at the appropriate time (Bench, water fountain, cloud, etc.) and then looked to the clock, wishing Mrs. O'Connor would teach them how to tell time so she'd know how much longer she had to be there. A moment later the same bell from earlier that morning rang again and everyone looked around confused. "Okay students, it's lunch time. Proceed in an orderly manner towards the door." Before she could finish the sentence all the kids were racing for the door (Izzy included). "Stop this instant! All of you back to your seats."

They all returned to their seats silently and waited for Mrs. O'Connor's further orders and they all silently lined up at the door. Mrs. O'Connor began leading them down the hall and towards the stairs. Izzy saw Mrs. Grady's class ahead of them and wanted to call out to her and Dianna but a look from the older woman at the front of the line struck the thought from her mind. She lead them up the stairs and towards one of the largest and busiest rooms she had ever seen. The large room (Mrs. O'Connor had called it the cafetorium) was full of students from all grades sitting around tables and eating.

Mrs. O'Connor lead them to the upper right corner of the room and said they'd be sitting at these tables for lunch and that Mrs. Grady would be leading all of them back to class. Izzy smiled and after Mrs. O'Connor had left she took her Wolverine Lunchbox out of her backpack before going off to find Dianna. She found her at the opposite end of the table talking with a few other girls who all looked up when Izzy hopped up on the empty seat next to a brunette she didn't know, sitting across from Dianna who smiled when Izzy popped up. "Hi Izzy! How was your class? Exciting stuff right?"

Izzy looked at Dianna as if she'd asked her to watch cheerleading. "Not really. I knew all of it already." Dianna frowned and continued, "You didn't like all the sock puppet stuff? And what about the story?" Izzy looked confused as the girl beside her spoke up, "That story was so cool. It had everything, ponies, princesses, hippies." Both Izzy and Dianna shot her a look that went unnoticed as the girl just continued smiling.

"We didn't have puppet shows or stories. We had worksheets and posters. Did you guys have to write everything three times?" Both girls shook their heads and Izzy's frown deepened. "Why'd I have to end up in the unfun class."

"Mrs. Grady said the classes were split in alphabetical order. But I'm not really sure what that means." Dianna shrugged and pulled a sandwich out of her Wicked lunchbox that Rachel insisted she get. Dianna didn't have the heart to tell her how embarrassing it was to have a lunchbox with your mom's face on it. "If it makes you feel better you guys probably learned more than we did."

It didn't. However, the contents of Izzy's lunchbox brightened her mood. Sure the sandwich and orange slices looked good but what caught her eye was the chocolate cookie in saran wrap with a sticky note on it that said "I know you'll do great, just pay attention and be good. I can't wait to hear all about your first day. I Love You, Mama", Izzy smiled at her mother's note and put it in her pocket for safe keeping. From across the table the other girl Dianna had been sitting with spoke up "Cookies are fattening."

Izzy looked up at the girl, also brunette but a bit taller than the others, with a brow raised, She'd heard her Mami talking about something being fattening (butter, beer, etc.) but always when talking to Uncle Puck or Mama, and never to her. She thought things were only fattening for adults. "What do you mean?" The other girl took another bite of her banana slices before answering, "My mommy said cookies are fattening. They make you fat." Izzy looked down at the cookie in confusion, she always ate cookies and she wasn't fat. "No they don't. Cookies are delicious." The girl beside her nodded as Dianna remained silent and fidgeted a bit in her seat.

Pointing to the girl beside Izzy, Dianna said "Izzy this is Mickie and she's Arianna." The girl named Arianna smiled and spoke up again, "No, cookies make you fat and then no one will want to be your friend." Mickie looked unsure but just nodded her head in agreement as a confused Izzy unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite, "I don't think that's true. Look at that boy, he's looks like he has a lot of friends."

She pointed to a small portly boy at the table across from them who was chatting and laughing with a group of other boys, sharing his chips with them. Dianna nodded, "That's true. Just because you're fat doesn't mean you can't have friends Arianna." She smiled over at Izzy as both girls took another bite of their sandwich. With a huff Arianna replied, "That's different, they only like him because he's sharing food with them."

"He looks like he's funny too." said Mickie who went silent when Arianna sent a glare her way. "It's still different. Boys are different. They can be fat and still have friends but nobody likes a fat girl." sure of herself Arianna turned her head away and ate another banana slice, which Izzy noted was the only thing she had for lunch.

Izzy shrugged and offered no reply, still not agreeing with the uppity brunette across the table but it didn't seem like she was going to argue so she just continued eating. Mickie and Dianna told her all about the Puppet Show Mrs. Grady had put on, it was all about farm animals and numbers too but seemed way more interesting than the worksheets they had gotten. Izzy finally finished her sandwich and orange slices and finally made it to the cookie. It never mattered how much Izzy ate, she'd always have room for cookies.

"You want a piece Di?" she held out a particularly gooey piece to Dianna who shook her head. Izzy noticed Arianna looking at the chunk with interest but when she noticed Izzy looking at her she turned away and Izzy shrugged. "I know we just met but can I have a piece, please, please, please! I'll be your friend." Mickie bounced in her seat and Izzy giggled and handed over the cookie piece, receiving a hug from the excitable brunette beside her.

Izzy broke off another piece for herself, deciding to save the rest for her parents to eat later when she told them about her day. Arianna glared at Mickie as she happily munched on the cookie but none of the other girls gave her much attention. Before long the bell rang again and Mrs. Grady line them all up to lead them back down to the classroom. She smiled as she passed by Izzy "See you in a little bit." she said before walking on, leaving the tiny blonde confused.

She decided that even though she talked really fast, Izzy liked Mickie. She was tiny like Izzy so that earned her points, plus she liked cookies and adored ponies. Mrs. Grady directed Izzy and her classmates towards their room before leaving with the rest of her class. The mood instantly deflated as everyone sat back in their chairs and Mrs. O'Connor handed out their corrected worksheets from earlier, telling them that they'd have to correct any words they'd spelled wrong and Izzy was happy to see she hadn't made any mistakes.

One of the boys in the class raised his hand, "Mrs. O'Connor, why didn't you do a puppet show?" Old beady eyes turned her attention to the boy, looking offended by the question but she said nothing, merely staring him down until he hunkered so far down into his seat that Izzy swore he had melted. Luckily the lesson this time around was more interesting as Mrs. O'Connor was going over reading and stringing words together into sentences and she didn't even make them write anything this time! It was 2:00 PM when Mrs. Grady popped her head in the door. "You ready Joyce?" she said.

Mrs. O'Connor nodded before speaking up, "Okay students, at two 'o clock everyday you will report to another classroom to learn a different subject. On Mondays and Wednesdays you'll have Physical Education, On Tuesdays and Thursdays you'll be in the Library, and on Fridays you will report to the music room. Today Mrs. Grady will teach you the basic rules of the library and how to go about checking out books as well as teaching you better reading skills."

Izzy smiled brightly as Mrs. O'Connor turned the class over to Mrs. Grady who led them to the library. She gave each of them assigned seats, Izzy wound up sitting beside a Latin boy and girl. The girl smiled at her while the boy, most likely her brother seemed to scowl and shrink away from the other two. After disappearing behind her desk for a moment Mrs. Grady reappeared with a big book in her hand and after roll call she smiled at the group, Izzy's blue eyes growing brighter as the older woman spoke up. "Okay boys and girls. Welcome to the library, where the books live."

AN: So this chapter wasn't the most exciting but neither is school itself *shrug*. Izzy's quite the smart one already so that should make up for her head chronically being in the clouds and I've introduced a few new characters. Please click review, I love hearing what you guys think and knowing you enjoyed it. Hope you liked it!


End file.
